1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to fan assemblies, and particularly to a fan assembly with anti-backflow function.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices, such as computers, use heat dissipation assemblies for dissipating heat generated by components therein, thus preventing the components from becoming overheated. The heat dissipation assembly mainly includes a plurality of fan assemblies blowing air to dissipate heat in the electronic devices. However, if one of the fan assemblies breaks down and ceases operation, the exhausted heat can be sucked back into the electronic devices by the fan assembly because the other fan assemblies are still in operation, which could lead to damaging overheating of components.